It Still Rains
by legend10013
Summary: The following Dark Angel Fan Fic is written backwards from the end of the series to the beginning.
1. Default Chapter

Final Episode: "It still rains" 

* * *

An overcast sky hovers over a abandoned railyard as nearly a dozen people pile out of three cars with their belonings in tow. Two of figures remain behind as the others rush towards an awaiting train. One of the figure is a small boy who breaks away from the group trying to catch a nearby butterfly. A dark haired woman rushes up behind him with amazing speed and drags him back to the group.   
The two remaining figures turned and faced one another. 

"Logan.." said Sara hesitantly looking at Logan. Sara still felt a bit awarkward wearing a white summer floral print dress but Logan had insisted. He thought that the only desciption they have of her now was that of a dark haired woman in leather riding a bike she might be safer wearing this. 

"It's the only way for you to be safe Max." interrupted Logan. He had called in tons of favors and a good portion of his fortune to arrange for this train. As he looked at her he knew it was worth every dime. 

"I'm glad you still call me Max." said Sara smiling. "Logan. What if I want something else." she said with uncertainty in her voice. 

"Max you've always wanted to have your family with you. Now you have that chance." reminded Logan hoping she would just leave before he gave in to his true feelings. 

"You won't be there." said Sara with a sense of pain in her voice. 

"I'm not family Max. Just..just a friend." said Logan still unsure how to define their relationship. 

"Your so much more." said Sara with certainty in her voice. She knew Logan well enough to know that this was his way of making it easier for her to go. Sara still wanted Logan with her and it was killing her inside. She had come to depend on Logan like no one else in her life. He was her partner, friend and more. 

"It's not safe Max..for either of us." warned Logan. He could see that look in her eyes that she was trying to figure a way to convince him to go or a reason she should stay. He couldn't let that happen. 

"You could come with me." offered Sara. 

"I'm still needed here." countered Logan. 

"Your needed elsewhere too." said Sara hoping Logan would relent. 

"Someone has to take care of our friends." pointed out Logan as he could see Sara come to the realization he wouldn't give in this time. 

"Your right... just try not to save the whole world at once." said Sara as Logan touched her face. 

"I won't." replied Logan as he held Sara's hand in his and then slowly let them go. 

"I guess I can't take my bike with me huh?" asked Sara as she looked at her old beat up Ninja 650. 

"No, but I'll take care of it." reassured Logan. 

"Logan.." said Sara. 

"Sara it's time to go!" screamed Jondie from the train. 

"Logan I..I want to say.." said Sara trying to get the words out. 

Logan smiled at her "I know Max and who knows maybe you'll see me on TV?" offered Logan. 

I'm sure of it said Sara looking into Logan's eyes or the last time. 

"All aboard!" yelled a voice from the train. 

"You've gotta go Max. So Long" said Logan before giving Sara a final kiss on her check and hand. Sara turned and ran to the train as Jondie's blonde head disappeared back inside. Logan watched it all as the train began to pull away. He turned and got into the back of his car. 

"It's time to go Bling." ordered Logan as the train left. 

"Are you sure you want it to end like this Logan." asked Bling concerned. 

"No, but it's what's best for her." said Logan with a hint of regret in his voice. 

"Alway's a hero to the end" pointed out Bling. 

"She was that" said Logan in a soft voice. 

"I was speaking about you" clarified Bling. 

"I have a better idea. Why don't you drive back. I'll take the bike home" offered Logan. 

"I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle." said Bling with a playful tone in his voice. 

"I don't but it's worth learning" said Logan as he exited the car and headed for Max's bike. 

"Okay, Logan I'll see you at home" smiled Bling as he turned the car and drove away. 

Logan fumbled a little with the helmet before putting on. He mounted the bike and turned to look back a the small fading shape of a train. "Max I won't forget you." said Logan as he turns back and rode off back towards Seattle. 

"Logan I love you..." said Sara staring out the window of her car as what her adopted home city blurred past. Max held her hand up against the window as droplets of rain ran down the pane. She turned to see her mother and Tinga and her baby daughter. She realized that she still had a life to lead and who knows maybe in this mixed up crazy world she would see Logan again. 

07/19/27 

Gotta Bounce,   
Sara Rutherford. 

THE END 


	2. Views

"Views"

* * *

The penthouse seemed quiet as a lone female figure sat nearby the ledge of the window wearing a brown top and blue jeans. She had been sitting in the living room looking lifeless for hour's before that. 

"Logan I'm gonna go down and double check on the car. I think Sara's in a funk you might want to talk to her." suggested Bling with a worried look on his face as he studied Sara. 

"This has been bad week and tommorow will get worse." said Logan looking back towards the living room and Sara. He had seriously considered getting her professional help but he knew Sara was a survivor. 

"It'll only be that way if you let it." prompted Bling putting on his jacket. 

"I don't see as I have a choice." stated Logan. 

"Life is about choices." remarked Bling walking to the door. 

"Aren't you suposed to be checking on the car?" reminded Logan. 

"Your right. Someone should look after 'The car'". replied Bling as he turned to look back breifly at both him and Sara. 

"I've got a call to make." said Logan as he turned away and headed for the study. Logan activated the scrambbler and made a call. 

"Is this Jondie? or is this Jace?" asked Logan upon hearing a female voice at the other end of the line. 

"Jondie" answered the voice at the other end. 

"How are the others and little Marc doing? That's good. Make sure they don't go anywhere. Are my people there? Good. Have them get you whatever you need and stay out of sight." insisted Logan as Jondie filled him in on everyones status. 

"I've got everything arranged. You want to meet us there? Alright. Sara?... She's not doing too well Jondie. Can you look after her when I'm not there? Thank you." continued a grateful Logan. He put down the phone and left the room. 

"What did she say?" asked Sara as Logan came back into the living room. Sara had been sitting by the window, looking at nothing in particular. Her mind was elsewhere. 

"That was Jondie. She says the others will meet us there. She seemed worried about you." said Logan with a expression to match his statement. 

"It was my fault that they came here in the first place. Zack wouldn't have...and mother..." said Sara as the memories started to bring her to the brink of tears again. She had been a wreck for days and she still was, but it was fading ever so slowly. 

"I know Max but there is anything that you could've done for him. He choose to do what he did for his own reasons." said Logan. He and Sara had been having this conversation for days now. Sometimes she was okay with it and other times she didn't want to move. It frightend him how fragile she had become but yet he knew the old Max was still there and he felt sure she would be fine. She had to be. 

"Yes, but I was that reason." said an emotional Sara as she moved to the couch. A part of her mind was aware that Logan had been trying to cheer her up for the last week by calling her Max again. She did feel a bit better but the memories kept returning to haunt her. 

"Many good people have suffered or worse at Lydecker's hands. We can't change the past or we'd be here forever trying to bash ourselves over the head to what was so obvious." rationalized Logan as he sat across from her. He had been having the same guilty feeling as Sara but she didn't need to know about it. 

"With all my enhancements it didn't matter." continued Sara looking at her hands and arms. Logan took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Like I said Max your just as human as the rest of us." said Logan smiling at her. 

"Max, I think you should go into the bedroom and get some sleep." continued Logam. 

"I.. I can't sleep." said Sara. 

"Come on I need some rest too." said Logan. 

"Logan. I got a better idea." said Sara with a spark of life in her that Logan had missed for the last few days. 

"What is it?" asked Logan back. 

"Can we go to our special place one last time?" asked Sara. She almost felt a sense of relief just saying it. 

Logan felt a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach just thinking about it but he agreed. 

"I'll have Bling ..." began Logan. 

"No. Let's take the bicycles. I've already done most of the packing for tommorow anyway." insisted Sara. Logan nodded his head and grabbed their jackets as Sara stood for a moment looking at what had been her home. 

Logan actually enjoyed biking with Sara. He must have picked it up from Sara and her friends at Jam Pony. 

"Come on slow poke!" prodded Sara from the front. 

"Couldn't you at least have given me a fifteen minute head start?" asked Logan jokingly. 

"You need to lose some weight sitting all day doing those broadcasts of yours. You haven't done a run like this since I got sick that time" said Sara smiling back at him. 

"Don't remind me. It was embarassing." said smiling Logan back at her. Sara seemed almost cheerful and his own mood began to change as well. He hoped that it would last. 

The base of the needle was within sight prompting Sara to peddle faster. Logan trailed behind and did his best to keep up. Sara decided to stop to give Logan a chance to catch his breath but instead he took the opportunity to get ahead of her. 

"Thank's for the head start Max!" said Logan speeding by her. She laughed and got back on her bike. When they arrived she felt a cold hand reach down into her heart taking away most of the warm feeling from moments ago. She turned and looked towards Logan. Sara now knew what was really upseting her. 

Loga couldn't believe how tired he was from the biking and the walk up here was certainly no help. He stood for a moment looking at Sara staring over the edge. Logan had often wondered if it was genetics that allowed Sara to stand up here without getting ill or was it in her nature to challenge things that would cripple others with fear. 

"Do you remember the frist time I brought you up here?" asked Sara looking back at Logan as a full moon hovered above them. She felt free of all the pain and guilt up here. It had been awhile since she made the trek to the needle. 

"How can I forget. My stomach still does back flips but it was worth it." joked Logan as his eyes met Sara's but then she turned abruptly away. 

"I wish we could just go back to those days..." remarked Sara as her voice grew distant. 

"So do I." said Logan as he moved next to her to stare out at the Seattle. 

"Why can't it be this way?" asked 

Logan didn't answer. All he could do was hold Sara in his arms. He could already feel himself falling into the abyss below as the seconds ticked away. What would life be without...? he didn't want to think about it to much


End file.
